Various indoor golf games are known in the prior art and these games vary in size and construction, some being quite sophisticated and comparatively costly to manufacture. Examples of the patented prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 663,522; 720,191; 1,548,291; 1,864,500; and 3,534,961. Some of the prior art apparatuses involve rather costly contoured playing surfaces and some of the games require playing clubs. Others are played with discs resembling the game of "Tiddleywinks".
The object of the present invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a more simplified and less costly table game which is played with marbles on a card table or the like and requires no miniature clubs or other expensive accessories.
The game apparatus consists essentially of an imitation grass playing surface or sheet beneath which a plastic or oil cloth underlay sheet is positioned and has colored areas adapted to register with variously spaced cut-outs in the imitation grass playing surface so that some of the cut-outs will appear to the players of the game as water hazards while other cut-outs will appear as sand traps. The two superposed sheets can be joined in proper registration along one end only of the rectangular mat structure. The structure is flexible, lightweight and attractive in appearance and preferably is sized to fit on a standard card table without the need for a marginal frame or other support. Other small circular cut-outs in the imitation grass mat resemble golf course holes and the numbers of the holes may be imprinted on the underlay sheet for registry with the hole cut-outs. Paper marker flags are conveniently attached to bent pipe cleaners whose base ends are slid under the imitation grass mat at each hole of the course. Preferably four white marbles are utilized as golf balls, each marble having a different colored dot to identify it. The marbles are propelled from hole-to-hole by the fingers of players. Simplicity and economy are prime considerations in the invention and the game is realistic and entertaining to the young and old.